Hiding
by Why we write
Summary: Lee has been hiding how he feels about Gai-sensei. Will he be able to admit his feeling? GaiLee


Lee was training, as usual. He was punching a training log and counting up to ten thousand. As he reached his final punch, he stepped back from the log and sighed. It was already so late in the day. He had been training to escape reality, so he wouldn't have to think about what was bothering him. It hadn't worked at all. Feeling disheartened, Lee sat down on the ground, with his back resting against the log.

What was bothering him was his sensei and how Lee felt about him. _Why does it have to be Gai-sensei? He would surely be disgusted with me if he ever found out._

Lee closed his eyes and recalled the day he realised he was in love with his sensei.

It had been a normal day. Lee was training with Gai and after it was over, Gai invited Lee out to a new curry restaurant in town. He said it was a reward for Lee for having done so well on their previous mission. Of course, Lee agreed. The meal was normal, and they talked about training and about what their next mission might be. When the meal was finished Lee tried to pay for his food, but Gai stopped him, insisting that he pay for it.

When they walked outside, Lee said, "Thank you very much, Gai-sensei. But you really did not need to pay for my food."

Gai smiled and winked at him. "Think nothing of it, Lee. I just wanted to do something for my favourite student."

_I am his favourite?_ Lee thought to himself and his heart filled with joy. It always did whenever Gai praised him. Although, more recently, since he turned 18, he had found himself feeling something different when Gai praised him. Some sort of wanting feeling, but Lee wasn't quite sure what he wanted. He seemed to feel it more and more often.

"Thank you, sensei," Lee said again. He felt that strange wanting sensation again. Gai smiled and moved towards Lee. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Lee thought it was strange, as Gai hadn't hugged him like this for a long time, but he returned the hug anyway. In Gai's arms, he felt his face grow heated, and he was suddenly very aware of how good it felt being held like this. When Gai pulled away, Lee felt disappointed and that was when he realised it. The strange wanting feeling was love. He was in love with his sensei.

He blushed and suddenly felt very nervous. Gai noticed how red his face was and looked concerned. "Lee, are you alright?" he asked. "Your face is very red."

Lee stammered to come up with an explanation. "I-I am fine, sensei. It is just very hot today." The excuse was terrible, as it was a rather cool day, but Gai didn't say anything about it. "Please excuse me, Gai-sensei; I have something that I have to go do." Lee turned and quickly ran off before Gai could say anything.

Lee kept running until he made it home. He closed the door to his apartment and sighed with relief. He was glad he lived alone. When he was younger, he had lived with Gai. But as he got older, it began to seem silly that he was still living with his sensei, so he moved into his own apartment. While he wasn't too excited to move out, he now saw it as a blessing. There was no way he would have been able to handle living in the same apartment as his crush without giving himself away. But he still had a problem. He was in love with Gai and terrified of him finding out.

Lee opened his eyes and, for what seemed like the hundredth time, considered his options. He could simply tell Gai how he felt. But every time that option popped up, Lee firmly pushed it away. _I cannot do that!_ _He would think I am sick. Maybe I am sick. What normal person falls in love with their sensei? _He could hide his feelings forever. That seemed to be the best choice, but Lee was worried. _But what if he found out somehow? Gai-sensei knows me very well; he would know something is wrong immediately._

It was for that reason that he had been avoiding Gai as much as he could for the past few weeks. Lee didn't want Gai to see him blushing and figure it out. _He would hate me if he knew._

Lee closed his eyes and sighed again. He began pondering the idea of Gai possibly liking him back. He pushed that idea away too. _It is silly to give myself hope, when I know it will not ever happen. Gai-sensei could not possibly feel the same way._

"Well, long time, no see, Lee!"

Lee jerked out of his rest and looked around to see Gai standing before him. Lee scrambled to get to his feet.

"Gai-sensei! What are you doing here?" Lee was very nervous. He had to find a way out before Gai noticed something was wrong.

"I came here looking for my most youthful student. And seeing you were asleep like that, I hope you weren't slacking off from your training." Gai smiled and Lee felt his heart begin to melt. _He is so handsome. I could never hope to be his._

"No, of course not. I was not sleeping, j-just resting."

Gai looked at Lee curiously. "Lee, are you alright? You seem a little jumpy." Lee cursed himself for being so obvious. He had to find a way out, now.

"I am fine, I am just feeling a little sick, that is all." He knew it was a lame excuse, but it was all he could think of. "I was actually just about to go run an errand."

Gai looked a bit disappointed. "Can it wait? I've been wanting to talk to you. We haven't seen each other in a while. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you've been avoiding me on purpose."

Lee's eyes widened. He'd figured it out. Desperately, Lee looked for a way out. "No! No, of course I have not been avoiding you. I have just been very busy lately and it certainly was not on purpose! I am sorry, Gai-sensei, but my errand cannot wait I really have to leave!"

With that, Lee bolted. He could hear Gai calling out his name behind him, but he couldn't go back. He couldn't risk his beloved sensei finding out about his feelings. When he got far enough away, he slowed down to a walking pace and took a deep breath. He needed to go home and think things over. _That was so rude of me! I hope Gai-sensei will forgive me for such behaviour._

As Lee made it make to his apartment, he realised that the door was unlocked. _I could have sworn I locked it when I left. Have I been robbed? _He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He didn't see anything missing, but something was different.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. Gai was standing to the left of the door, by the couch. He had beaten Lee back to his apartment. Lee inwardly groaned as he remembered that he gave Gai a spare key to his apartment a while ago.

"W-what are you-"

"Enough is enough, Lee", Gai interrupted. He moved towards Lee. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me." He put his hands on Lee's shoulders. "Did I do or say something that bothered you? Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't take not knowing anymore." Gai was being very direct as was usual for him, but Lee wasn't sure how to respond. All he registered was that Gai was touching him and he was so close to him. He could feel his face getting hotter.

"S-sensei, I- I-" he stuttered. He couldn't find an answer. _What am I supposed to say? If I told him the truth he would hate me. What can I do? Maybe he already hates me for lying to him. But then… if Gai-sensei already hated me, I would have nothing left to lose…_

Not putting another thought into it, Lee leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to Gai's. Gai's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away from the kiss. He was too stunned to move. Even though Lee was now intensely aware that Gai lips were just as soft as he'd imagined they'd be, his short moment of insanity quickly crashed back to reality. He was kissing his sensei. And he didn't look very happy about it. He looked shocked. Maybe he was angry now.

Feeling much worse, Lee pulled away and stepped back from Gai. Gai was still in a shocked state, but soon looked up at Lee with what looked like confusion. Lee nearly began to cry as he frantically tried to explain his actions.

"I am so sorry, sensei! You were so close to me and I- You have always been so kind to me and I know I should not twist your kindness like this for my own desires. Please forgive me, sensei!" Lee bowed his head and waited for the worst to come. He briefly wondered how Gai would react. Would he punch Lee for kissing him? Would he say that he never wanted to see Lee again? Would he leave, without any words?

Lee waited, his heart pounding. Had that one kiss really been worth losing his sensei forever? _I hope he can find some way to forgive me._ Suddenly, Lee felt a hand on his chin that moved his head up to face Gai.

Lee froze as he felt Gai's lips press against his. _He feels the same way? _Lee quickly snapped out of his shock and returned the kiss, moving his lips against Gai's. As Lee moved to wrap his arms around Gai's neck, he opened his mouth and felt Gai's tongue slid in and move around with his. Gai held Lee close as they kissed and moaned softly when Lee responded. When they eventually pulled apart Lee was the first to speak.

"I thought you would hate me. So I tried to hide how I felt. I am sorry, Gai-sensei."

Gai was shocked. "Lee, I could never hate you. Ever. You don't need to be sorry. Now I know how you feel and I can finally tell you this. I love you, Lee."

Lee smiled. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He moved closer into Gai's arms.

"I love you too, Gai-sensei."

They kissed again. Lee let out a slight moan. He never knew it would feel this good to kiss the one he loved. He never wanted it to end.

At some point, they ended up on the couch, with Lee sitting on Gai's lap. When they finally pulled apart, Lee spoke again. "Sensei?" he said. "Yes, Lee?" Gai replied while running his hand through Lee's hair. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Gai smiled. "Yes." Gai kissed Lee again but with more passion.

Lee felt something stir in his groin and he blushed. He was getting hard from just kissing? He felt so embarrassed. Gai noticed Lee's discomfort and pulled back. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly. Lee shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong, it is just, well I, uh…" Lee couldn't say it. Gai looked him over and quickly saw what the problem was. He smiled slightly, feeling a bit of pride that he could affect his student so easily.

"It alright, Lee. Don't be so embarrassed by it." He spoke his words quietly. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

Lee's face went even redder and he stammered, trying to come up with an answer. Of course he wanted it, but he was so nervous he could barely speak. Suddenly, Gai moved his hand to touch Lee's newly formed erection and his mind went blank. He moaned helplessly as Gai began rubbing and squeezing him through his jumpsuit. "Gai," he moaned, thrusting his hips up towards the warm hand.

He soon felt another sensation beneath him. As he was still on Gai's lap, he could feel his teacher getting hard as well. He was feeling a little nervous again. Lee was a virgin, but it felt so good that he didn't want it to stop. "Gai-sen- ahh!" He was cut off as the hand squeezed his member again. "When we're alone like this, you don't have to call me sensei" Gai said softly.

Lee's face became even more flushed, but he nodded as he moved himself to rub against Gai's erection. "Please, I want you," Lee said breathlessly. Gai's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Please, I need you so much."

Lee's begging made Gai even harder and he moved, picking Lee up and carrying him towards the bedroom. He set Lee down on the bed and quickly got on top of him. He began opening Lee's vest as he moved closer to kiss him again. He removed the vest and began to pull the jumpsuit from his student's body. As he slowly pulled it down, his eyes admired every bit of Lee's bare skin. Once the suit was completely removed, he looked over Lee's naked body.

"You are so beautiful, Lee," he said softly, leaning down for a kiss. Lee blushed again as Gai kissed him. No one had ever called him beautiful before. As they kissed, Lee became very aware of the fact that while he was naked, Gai was still completely clothed. Lee whined slightly and began pulling Gai's vest off.

"Please, Gai, I want to see all of you as well," he said. Gai smiled and started to pull his jumpsuit off. Lee watched in awe as Gai's muscular form was fully revealed. When Gai was completely nude, he moved back towards Lee, smirking as he saw how taken Lee was with his body. He pulled Lee towards him, onto his lap and started rubbing their members together. Lee shivered with pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

Gai, however, was just getting started. He looked around for something to use to lubricate them. He spotted some lotion on Lee's bedside table and reached over and grabbed it. He looked at Lee and said, "Are you sure you want this?" He didn't want to force Lee into anything he wasn't ready for.

"Yes," Lee said. "Please. I want to feel you." He kissed Gai again. While they kissed Gai put some of the lotion on his fingers and moved his hand to Lee's entrance. He rubbed it before slowly sliding the first finger inside.

Lee whimpered. It hurt quite a bit, but he was used to physical pain. It just felt so strange. "It'll feel better soon, Lee. Just try to relax." Gai moved the finger around a bit before adding a second finger. Lee clung tightly to Gai, trying to relax so it would hurt less. Suddenly, Gai's fingers struck something deep inside, making Lee feel a wave of pleasure. He didn't know what Gai had done, but he wanted more of the feeling and moved himself down against Gai's fingers. "Gai, please."

Gai was mesmerized by how Lee looked, lost in pleasure. When he heard Lee cry out his name though, he knew he couldn't hold out any longer. Gai pulled his fingers slowly out of Lee and laid him down on the bed. As he lined himself up to Lee's entrance, he kept his gaze locked with Lee's.

"I love you, Lee," he said as he slowly began to enter Lee. He pushed in, careful not to hurt Lee. When he was all the way in, he paused, letting Lee adjust. Lee squirmed. It felt so good to have Gai inside him. He pushed back against him, trying to take more in. "Please, move," he begged, desperate for more stimulation.

Gai slowly pulled out and pushed forward again. He moaned, trying to maintain control. Lee was so tight and so warm. He had never felt this good before. His control began slipping as he thrust into Lee a bit harder and faster. He was worried he might be hurting Lee, but when he looked, all he saw in Lee's face was pure pleasure.

"Ah! Please, sensei! More!" Lee was so caught up in the good feeling that he didn't even notice that he'd accidentally called Gai his sensei again. But just the way he said it, in such a lustful way, made Gai thrust even harder.

As Lee was a virgin, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. But Gai wasn't far behind either. "Gai, I- so close!" was all he could manage to say. Hearing this, Gai grabbed a hold of Lee's neglected cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Lee nearly screamed, overtaken by immense pleasure.

It was all too much for Lee as he cried out one last time and came, his essence spilling onto his chest. As Lee became tighter, Gai thrust into him harder and soon came with a groan, filling Lee with his hot seed.

Gai was still for a few moments before he carefully removed himself from Lee and moved to lie beside him. Lee was left in a bit of a state, with sweat cooling on his skin as he came down from his blissful high.

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee?"

"That was amazing…"

Gai smiled and pulled Lee close so he was pressed against Gai's chest. He snuggled closer.

"I love you, Gai," Lee mumbled sleepily. He was so tired, but he tried his hardest to stay awake. He didn't want to leave the feeling of Gai's embrace

"I love you too, Lee. Now get some rest. I'll still be here when you wake up."

With that Lee slipped into a dreamless sleep. Gai kissed his forehead and then followed him into sleep, holding Lee close to him.


End file.
